


Se ne andò, proprio come l’ultima volta.

by DelilahAndTheUnderdogs



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-03
Updated: 2014-09-03
Packaged: 2019-06-05 06:16:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15164465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DelilahAndTheUnderdogs/pseuds/DelilahAndTheUnderdogs





	Se ne andò, proprio come l’ultima volta.

**Se ne andò, proprio come l’ultima volta.**

 

 

 

  
“Spero che tu sia soddisfatta, Narcissa” Andromeda era fredda, glaciale quasi.  
La sorella stentava a riconoscerla: fra le tre era di solito Bellatrix a scaldarsi mentre Andromeda piuttosto sceglieva la via diplomatica.  
Di diplomatico, in quella situazione drastica, non c’era nulla.  
“Cosa intendi, Andromeda?” chiese Narcissa scontrosa.  
“Ha ucciso mia figlia, Narcissa. E tu la difendi ancora? Come puoi? Se tu avessi perso Draco in quel modo mi capiresti. Invece no, ti ostini ancora sulla strada della purezza” gridò sprezzante la donna dai lunghi capelli castani.  
“Come si chiamava?”  chiese scontrosa la donna muovendo stizzita i capelli statici in quell’assurda posizione.  
“Non ti riguarda, Narcissa. Non t’importa, non vi è mai importato” disse stanca Andromeda.  
Detto questo si girò e prese per mano il bambino che fino a quel momento aveva giocato ai piedi del tavolo.

_Se ne andò, proprio come l’ultima volta.  
Beh, non del tutto._


End file.
